Genesis
Genesis X. Jears is the middle member/child in the Saiyan Shadows group. As of the PPNKG Saga, he's twelve years old. Universe J-7 Biography Early Life Genesis was born 1996 to a Saiyan couple who were very famous at the time. Like his siblings, he was shipped to a different family to mask his identity. His birthname was Jefferson Jonathan Jears, but he changed it when he found out the true man his father was. In 2003, Genesis first learned of his heritage when watching his brother spar. From there, Genesis spent the next year training to control his powers, then the next two years training to gain them. In 2006, he and his family moved to Ohio because of the ghetto community they lived in before. There, he met Jalen and the two became friends. It wasn't too long after that, Jerome killed Genesis' foster mother, brother and sister, leaving the Saiyan in greif and seeking revenge. He and Jalen then rushed to Jerome's current base to stop him, but were put inside ice pods for four whole years. Soon enough, they woke up and meet JaLeah, Dalexis, Britney, Rosemary and more new allies, which were used to help stop Jerome finally. The cost: Genesis' life, or so they thought... He soon met the G-Squad, six roboticized clones of Genesis of Genesis originally used to thwart the rest of his teammates, but ended up helping him in the end. They then ventured back to Earth and met the RowdyRuff Boys, who mistakenly destoryed the G-Squad. After thwarting Utonium's plan, they meet Mario, Sonic and co. a few months later. That's where the series then began. Personality Genesis is a sort of laid-back, easy-going fellow who can tend to be annoying at times. When not being carefree, Genesis is know as a serious Saiyan, and tilted more towards Shadow's direction of solitude. When angry or said "pissed off", he tends to act more like Drew, shooting his mouth off at friends and family, becoming very prideful and could care less for others who get hurt(note: Drew does NOT do that, only Genesis). Genesis is said to be very naive and childish by his sisters, whenever he and Jalen are clowning around together. The two may even cause a little mischief every now and then. When alone, Genesis becomes a little quiet so that he can focus better and think about important things. If you're around Genesis when he's serious, I doubt he'd want to be around you that long. When serious, he tends to go off on his own to stop the problem. When pissed off, Genesis' power is unlocked and he can tend to use it recklessly, like the RowdyRuff Boys. His anger WILL get the best of him if his brother, sisters, cousins or friends are harmed, and he'll go overboard every now and then. It can be said he's a mixture of Sonic, Shadow and Drew, but still his own character. Abilites #Kamehameha #Final Flash #Masenko #Tri Beam Cannon #Fire Based Techniques #Awakening(team attack w/Jalen) #False Super Saiyan(controlled as of Episode 42) #Super Saiyan(non canon so far) #Super Genesis(non canon so far) #Star Shine Barrage #Dark Form #Nega Form(invented it) #Kaioken(1-20 fold) Category:Heroes Category:Saiyan Shadows Category:Saiyans